


奈因ABO3試閱兼情人節新年發財車

by JONSOS



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JONSOS/pseuds/JONSOS





	奈因ABO3試閱兼情人節新年發財車

在一般情況下，任何一個Alpha都不會招惹自己屬意的Omega不快，盡可能去討好Omega的歡心，這是Alpha競爭Omega時的基本。但如果Alpha因故被徹底拒絕，那麼Alpha將會無所不用其極的手段去得到Omega。界塚伊奈帆與斯雷因.特洛耶特即完全符合這種典型的狀況。戰爭中的不同陣營使得他們無望在一起，直到伊奈帆使盡一切手段，將戰敗的斯雷因拘禁在UFE的控制下，終於得到了侵犯斯雷因的機會，即使在正式標記以後，界塚伊奈帆依然不敢有絲毫大意。

今天早上也是如此，界塚伊奈帆依舊汲汲營營，用嚴謹的手段鞏固自己Omega的所有權。

伊奈帆熟練地將外層焦香、內裡軟嫩多汁的起士厚蛋燒捲好，均等切片，再查看蘿蔔味噌湯熬煮的狀況，以及越光米煮成的飯是否軟硬適中。

一般社會刻板的印象中，Omega是家庭中準備餐點的一方，但在界塚家剛好相反，烹飪的任務一直是屬於Alpha的界塚伊奈帆，負責每天的三餐消夜加點心。伊奈帆對外界異樣眼光豪不在乎，若有些觀念老舊的人質疑，他總是會淡淡地表示：

「這一點也不算什麼。不然難道要每天吃球藻跟磷蝦嗎？」

說這句話的界塚伊奈帆雖然面無表情，但是眼神特別肅穆，特別沉重，特別深刻，好像過去經歷過某些嚴酷的考驗。

在對方有所反應前，界塚伊奈帆和氣地補充解釋：「不要誤會，當然主要是為了斯雷因能安心生活，不需煩惱這些日常雜務，所以由我來準備餐點很理所當然。」

放下Alpha多餘的刻板角色與自尊，用美食擄獲Omega的胃，鞏固自己在Omega心目中崇高的形象，是每天不可懈怠的任務。無論如何，界塚伊奈帆就這麼理直氣壯霸佔家裡的廚房，連界塚雪也不能輕易搶走界塚伊奈帆做飯的重責大任，雖然界塚雪也從來沒想搶過就是。

「差不多了。」主食、蛋、水果沙拉與所有早餐事項確認就緒以後，伊奈帆前往寢室，準備喚醒床上的斯雷因。

一踏進門，就看到斯雷因側身抱住棉被，在香甜的夢鄉中打滾。這個習慣不好的Omega並不總是會乖乖穿上睡衣就寢。別說睡衣，此刻連一條內褲也沒穿，就這麼裸著背，凌亂的金髮隨意散在雪白脖頸上。

這種狀況伊奈帆也有責任，在夜晚的激情過後，抱著精疲力盡的Omega在懷，裸膚相觸，信息素交融，一起進入睡眠感覺很幸福，加上歐美人士好像有裸睡的文化，所以貪戀Omega溫暖的Alpha就縱容了這樣的狀況。但一到早上，就會變成另外一種考驗。

斯雷因雙眼緊閉，表情十分安詳，嘴唇色微微張開，可能正在作一個美夢。如果斯雷因用被子把自己捲起來還好，但這個不怕冷的Omega睡相不佳，把被子都掀了抱團，完全沒有防備地露出大片裸肌，就算他正在沉睡，自然散發的信息素也不會就此放過伊奈帆，淡淡飄盪在空氣中，宣告自身的誘惑力。

「……」伊奈帆腦中空白了幾秒，試煉一個可憐Alpha自控力的時刻又到了。這場考驗沒有持續多久，畢竟那本來就是無用功的抵抗，界塚伊奈帆是一個聰明人，很快放棄與理智拉鋸，一如往常將勝利拱手讓給慾望。

伊奈帆滿是挫敗地想，自己可是個被稱作英雄的男人，但為什麼這個Omega毫無意識的情況下也能輕易擊潰自己？ 

不行了，是時候使用那個了。

界塚伊奈帆躡手躡腳打開壓箱櫥櫃底，把一套珍藏的深紅色性感內衣翻出來，穿戴到斯雷因的身軀。腰部以上的部位比較簡單，覆在平坦的胸肌後再拉上拉鍊，半透明的花邊貼著胸脯側緣，淺粉色的乳珠若隱若現，沒有Alpha可以抵擋這份誘惑。腰臀以下就稍微麻煩一些，蕾絲為主的布料極少，鏤空透風，漂亮的花邊服貼裹住斯雷因的臀側，凸顯出Omega柔軟又有彈性的曲線。但前側就包不太住了，畢竟北歐人的陰莖也不算小，伊奈帆只好伸出手掌握住，仔細幫斯雷因調整那部位的角度，把目前柔軟的器官好好地收拾在蕾絲內，以免一不小心滑出原本就很短少的布料外，乍現春光。

伊奈帆一直想給斯雷因穿上這套可愛的小內衣，然後與露出羞恥表情的斯雷因做愛，但害羞的Omega遲遲不肯答應穿上這件深紅色的小內衣與他性交。伊奈帆很困惑，內衣用料是高級蠶絲，設計出自名師，蕾絲花紋繁複而不俗豔，反而像一片片紋理複雜的葉脈，輕輕覆蓋在斯雷因的軀體上，古典唯美，精緻華麗，完美襯托出這名Omega的性魅力。所以到底斯雷因在抗拒什麼呢？難道這會比平常他們赤身裸體做愛時更加羞恥嗎？

伊奈帆承認自己並不了解斯雷因的思維，他只知道屬於他的Omega原本就十分色氣，在穿上這套內衣以後，肯定更加性感撩人。伊奈帆屏住氣息，他動作非常輕柔，像幫剛出生不久的貓咪整理梳毛，不想驚擾休息中的Omega。

斯雷因朦朧中感覺有誰在觸摸他的身體，但只微微聚攏眉頭，並沒有警覺地清醒過來。伊奈帆心想昨晚似乎是自己做得太盡興，後果是讓這個Omega太疲累，仔細算算好像也才讓斯雷因入睡2小時左右，顯然不太足夠。伊奈帆深深愧疚反省，但手上的動作卻也完全沒有一絲停頓，靈巧地將大腿上繞了幾圈的絲帶綁上精緻的蝴蝶結。

伊奈帆低頭親吻Omega胸前的乳珠，卻在這時被踢了一腳，伊奈帆悶哼，以為斯雷因醒了，抬眼望去，對方依舊雙眼緊閉，原來是這個Omega的睡相不好，伸腳亂踢，唇角掛著的愉快的弧度，不知道夢到了什麼高興的事。伊奈帆深感對斯雷因.特洛耶特絕對不能大意，看斯雷因還要滾來滾去，伊奈帆趕緊將他的Omega抱回來，好好放在雙人大床上的正中心，壓著不讓他再亂動。

伊奈帆雙手撐在斯雷因的上方，居高臨下欣賞自己的傑作。對於親手幫Omega的裝扮十分滿意，少得可憐的布片難以完全遮蔽重點私密處，只能半遮半掩，曲線畢露，只要輕輕一扯就能露出交合部位，便於進行歡愛。

這件是庫蘭卡恩送來的標記賀禮，伊奈帆還記得庫蘭卡恩那不懷好意的笑容。貴族的惡趣味讓人不敢領教，但不得不說庫蘭卡恩確實不負親王頭銜，品味講究無可挑剔。

伊奈帆手心在平滑的皮膚上緩緩移動，順著肌理高低起伏，享受由神經末梢傳來的美妙觸感。

斯雷因睫毛輕微顫動，夢中感覺有什麼在碰觸自己，有點涼意，但略低的溫度剛好讓他十分舒適，偶而會遊走到敏感的部位，不緊不慢地輕柔愛撫。內衣蠶絲的質感輕貼在白皙肌膚上，又細又滑，若有似無地挑逗敏感的神經。

「嗯……」斯雷因十分享受這種觸感，下意識發出輕聲呻吟，兩腿交疊摩擦，配合Alpha的撫摸蹭了蹭。

「噢，斯雷因……」伊奈帆嘆息般低喚Omega的名字，真危險，差點又要失守了，控制不了下身迅速充血。

伊奈帆分開了斯雷因臀縫，最內側的柔嫩後穴在幾個小時前才飽受Alpha的恣意侵犯，儘管在事後已經完成清潔，身上沒有殘留什麼愛液或痕跡，但由於Omega得到休息的時間短暫，還稍微有點腫脹，柔軟而易進入，只要稍加潤滑生殖道及腸道，讓Alpha繼續侵入一點也不成問題。伊奈帆的中指與無名指分別深入斯雷因的兩通道內，輕柔而緩慢地挑逗，Omega的身體早已熟悉被這樣開拓，內壁很快就隨著他的手指動作而潤澤，自動分泌體液。

用來交合的部位越來越濕滑，可以聽見手指在兩邊通道攪動的水聲，毫無防備的Omega不知道即將降臨在自己身上的性事，依然闔著眼簾，原本均勻吐息卻漸漸短促。

伊奈帆叉高了斯雷因的腿，充血的陰莖抵在穴口，慢慢把自己的分身埋進去，淺淺進入，又淺淺抽出。

斯雷因不清楚自己的身體正在遭受到侵犯，他在做一場好夢，斯雷因.特洛耶特伯爵正在槍林彈雨的宇宙中與界塚伊奈帆決鬥，自己還占了上風，銀白的塔爾西斯把橘色的KG-6打得落花流水，節節敗退，戰況頗為激烈，讓他身體溫度升高不少。

斯雷因心情愉快，模糊中感到有人溫柔撫弄自己，像是安慰也像是獎勵，但一開始輕柔的碰觸漸漸變得熾熱，他意識到自己身體姿勢改變，下半身重心被抬高，體內深處湧出一股難忍的騷動。

伊奈帆結束了穴口輕緩的試探與前戲，倏地握緊斯雷因的臀肌，一口氣把自己的陽具挺入最深處，用力撐開了Omega的生殖道，子宮也在毫無防備的情況下接受了劇烈的衝撞。

「啊！」

後知後覺的Omega終於睜開了翡翠色的雙眼，過強的刺激讓淚液在眼眶中滾動，幽暗的宇宙與機甲倏然消失，呼嘯的爆炸聲變成喘息，他的敵人也變成了他的Alpha。

斯雷因發現自己的姿勢完全超出睡眠時的狀態，雙腿連同後腰都被架離開床面，膝窩被界塚伊奈帆的手臂緊扣，無論被抬高或拉寬都無力抵抗，任其隨意操控。

「伊、伊奈帆？」斯雷因眼神迷濛，可憐的Omega還弄不明白為什麼自己受到這種對待，Alpha的陰莖卻早已在自己的體內恣意抽送。

在兩人歡愛日常中，界塚伊奈帆把斯雷因做到失去意識已不是新聞，等到他回復神智時，伊奈帆還在自己體內為所欲為的狀況也不算罕見，但在這種情況下醒來難免有點狀況外，只能渾身癱軟地任由伊奈帆在他體內激烈律動。

「啊、嗯……！」雖然腦子不久前還處於剛醒時的混沌，但當肚子裡充斥著Alpha火熱的信息素時，挑起Omega的情慾只需要很短的時間，斯雷因扭著腰，臀部難忍地搖動，無力迎合著伊奈帆。

「等等，這個是……」

斯雷因很快發現今天的自己跟平常有點不一樣，身體上多出一套眼熟的紅色布料，他認出這套情趣內衣，是那個可惡的庫蘭卡恩.庫魯特歐親王送的綁定標記賀禮，伊奈帆一直躍躍欲試，想讓他穿著交歡，雖然他並不反對增添床上情趣，可是……這套內衣的顏色很接近伯爵服的酒紅色，某些花邊設計也有類似伯爵服的剪裁，這樣很容易產生聯想，感覺穿著這套內衣做愛彷彿是讓他以伯爵的身分被界塚伊奈帆侵犯，實在太過羞恥。

那些Alpha一定是故意的！斯雷因抗議地又拉又扯，想脫下他身上的紅色布料。但他的掙扎如此無力，自己的私密部位已經被粗暴的Alpha給填滿，懸空的臀部沒有支撐，怎麼樣的掙扎都很虛弱，纏繞腿根的絲帶固定了蕾絲三角褲，即使在激烈的性交動作下也只稍稍歪掉一點，沒有鬆脫。

伊奈帆握著斯雷因腳踝提高，陽具惡意在腸道前列腺的部位頂來頂去，斯雷因敏感的陰莖一下子起了生理反應，蕾絲再也裹不住膨脹的粉色肉棒，自然而然擠出薄博的布料外。

「啊，跑出來了，在搖晃。」伊奈帆好像在播報新聞一樣平穩陳述洩漏的春光。

「別……不要看了！」羞恥的感覺更加強了，但兩腿受制讓斯雷因絲毫沒辦法阻止耍無賴的Alpha，只能滿面通紅試圖伸手阻擋。

伊奈帆如願看到他的Omega穿著類伯爵服情趣內衣做愛時產生羞恥與無助的表情，性致更加高昂，頓時又硬挺幾分，能夠插入更裡面的生殖腔。

「嗚……」脹大的尺寸讓斯雷因更難適應了，內壁被玩弄，小腿不自覺空踢。  
不得不承認在羞恥感的作用下，身體比平常還要敏感許多，信息素交互作用旺盛，快感也特別猛烈，直將他推上歡愉的高峰。

「啊啊──」斯雷因再也抑制不住叫聲，一波接一波的高潮逼得背脊弓到極限，後仰的身軀有如窒息般顫抖，前方頂端噴灑出濁色白漿，伊奈帆加大抽動力度與深度，同時在斯雷因後穴內解放，隨著溫軟的穴肉不停抽搐，精液大量淌出，酒紅色的衣料頓時一蹋糊塗。


End file.
